


小小人类

by zayden



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 谁的？





	小小人类

_我了解过你们的世界，人类。_

卡尔顿的手指停滞在键盘前，共生体的声音回荡于脑中，如同起飞时的机体轰鸣般震耳欲聋，他皱起眉。

在思考时，人通常会使用自己的心声，一种缺乏具体形态意识和辨识标准的模糊形式，在两人链接的最初始时期，他以为这便是暴乱影响自己的方式。异星来客意图用那把嘶哑低沉的声音来搅乱他的思维逻辑，动摇他的意识，但随着相处时间的增长，卡尔顿发现到事实并非如此。

暴乱在他体内的每一个角落，渗入血液冲击薄弱的血管壁，裹着他的心脏如同一只无形的大手，甜蜜的致死威胁，潜入他的回忆与意识深处，窃走他的所有秘密。因此，一切他们之间共享的关系都成为暴乱掌控他的人类的把柄，而天才对异星共生体的盲从将成为他的阿喀琉斯之踵。

无需更多引导或威胁，卡尔顿会跟随他去任何地方。

_你知道我想要什么了。现在，告诉我，你想要什么？_

“我没有别的要求。”卡尔顿很快回答，嗓音顺滑、轻柔，“我想拯救这个世界。”

他在转椅里侧过身，向后斜靠近靠背里，仰头对上自一双白色的巨大眼睛。共生体自他的后背脱离出一部分来，黑灰的坑洼表皮上覆盖着一层锈色光泽，令他们此刻的姿势如同十七世纪流行的招魂仪式，拥有灵异体质的孩子握着身边人的手，仰头向空中吐出饱含灵魂的恶物质，记录中那些场景永远诡异可怖，却令当时在场的人感到无比神圣、仿佛被洗净了所有欲念与罪恶。

这正是卡尔顿在面对暴乱时的感受。一个更高阶的意识存在，无限接近他迫切渴求着、日夜追逐着的那个目标。但还不是。

 _他会是的。_ 卡尔顿无比虔诚的想，向自己做出承诺，不在乎这个想法是否已经被听到。 _我会确保他是的。_

 _我们会是的。_ 暴乱果然听到了。然后共生体难得耐心的纠正他，獠牙外翻回以微笑。

_但在那之前，告诉我，你愿意为此牺牲什么？_

如同毒蛇吐信，暴乱的声音不再回荡与脑内，而是随着气音喷洒在他的脸上，汽油和铁锈的味道。他不久前在码头进食过，卡尔顿就在现场，他的身体与暴乱结合，意识被共生体寄放去了一个静默的角落，像是母胎中的羊水，如浓墨般的黑暗裹住卡尔顿，令他前所未有的感到安全、仿若归家，却因为交付了全部的自主控制权而躁动不安。在这种时刻，他会猜想艾迪·布洛克与他的共生体是否也是这样链接的，直到这个想法也被黑暗从他身边推开。

“任何你需要的东西，我的性命，我不在乎。”卡尔顿回答。

_小小人类，却如此迫不及待。_

暴乱不客气的嗤笑，绕着他开始旋转，庞大的身影自上方挡住白炽灯光，阴影投掷到卡尔顿的脸上，眼前的那个微笑近在咫尺，悬在獠牙之外的长舌几乎碰上他的脸颊，死亡的腐臭无所不在。卡尔顿无法抑制的畏缩了一次，暴乱允许他躲开了，但这是一种居高临下的恩赐，共生体在关系中拥有所有的控制权。

_那么，你愿意付出一切？_

“我已经付出了一切。”卡尔顿说，忍不住的提高了嗓音。他记得烈火灼烧，空气被从肺里挤出去，那些火舌掀开他的皮肉，咬噬进骨骼和眼球。他记得火箭被毒液和艾迪·布洛克摧毁，自己所有的心血付诸东流，在刚刚攀上云端的那一刻被一个一事无成的普通人拉回地面。

疼痛不足以形容那种感受。

“但如果你需要的话，暴乱，我还能付出更多。”他的声音重新落下去，低柔但坚定。卡尔顿抬起眼睛去看向他的共生体，陌生的情绪在胸腔里激荡，不再是痛苦，但同样真切。这是他的希望与启明星。

然而与他所期盼的反应截然不同，共生体忽然暴起，黑灰色流质在瞬间变得坚硬，刺破他的衬衫，割伤皮肤，卡尔顿惊讶的瞪大眼睛，痛呼脱口而出。暴乱瞬间回到了他的眼前，放大的漆白色双眼威胁的眯起，獠牙大张，一只拟态的大手捏住下颚，逼迫他停滞在原位。

 _献上你并不珍视的东西算不上牺牲，别以为你还能用这套说辞应付我。_ 共生体咆哮起来，狂怒的情绪在两人间回荡，人类开始颤抖。

_牢牢记住这点，小人类，我就在你的脑子里，我知道你的那些小把戏。_

花了足足四秒的时间，卡尔顿才从被瞬间的恐惧攫住的情绪里冷静下去，反应过来对方指的是什么。共生体的第一次人体试验。他无措的想。暴乱知道了。

“我不是在——”他试图解释的话被打断，从颈后绕上来的触手勒住气管，堵截大部分的空气流通，卡尔顿瞬间噤声。死亡的阴影是真实存在的，暴乱并不真的需要自己，或者说不再需要现在的这个自己了。卡尔顿的后脊阵阵发凉，但他不畏惧死亡，他畏惧的是不再被对方需要的这个想法。

_我说了，我了解过你们的世界。你们让信仰掌握一切，不是吗？信奉着所谓至高无上的神，它要求你们中的一人献上自己的独子，那个人类照做了，你赞美了他的勇气和牺牲。_

共生体突兀的大笑起来。

 _荒谬之极，但并非没有道理。_ 然后他顿了顿，问卡尔顿： _那么，你信奉我吗？_

在重压之下，卡尔顿的心脏漏跳一拍，感到毛骨悚然，又忽然觉得意识前所未有的轻盈。长久以来，他对这世界所遭受的苦难感到无比的愤怒，一种没有任何其他人能理解的紧迫与使命感攫住他如同一只血红大手，令他对这个不屑于自救或睁开双眼去认清现实的世界倍感失望，但永远无法真的摈弃。他是唯一能拯救一切的人，很久以来卡尔顿都对此深信不疑。

而现在，暴乱在收紧控制住他的肢体，绝对的力量正在执掌生杀大权，他对一切都无能为力，于是这种矛盾的心理便忽然远去了，抽丝剥茧般的逐步被剥离下来，将一份他不知道自己失去过的自由还了回来。

这足以回答暴乱的那个问题，但卡尔顿并不知道这种思维上的转变究竟是在什么时候发生的。

 _我到底怎么了？_ 人类迷惑的想。 _这不像我，所以到底发生了什么？_

 _我发生了。_ 神告知他。 _所以你要把一切都交给我。_

“但我还能给你什么？”卡尔顿问，感到茫然与无措，警惕在脑后像一片羽毛般轻轻瘙痒着意识，但立刻被黑暗吞没。

在他眼前，共生体其余的部分从他体内溢出直到形成完全实体，巨大又狰狞，非人的形态对比之下令他感到无比的渺小，维持着他们的链接的仅剩一丝意识中的黑暗，卡尔顿立刻不安的在座位里扭动起来，本能的想要将一部分的黑色流质抓回来塞回体内，好让更多的暴乱依然属于自己。这个想法令共生体再次大笑起来，嗓音震耳欲聋的响亮。他卷住卡尔顿伸向自己的手，反将人类用力拉向自己。

_你会知道的，我的小小人类。_

 

 

 


End file.
